1. Field
Embodiments relate a photomask and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices performing various functions.
Highly integrated and high speed semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. However, various problems (e.g., a margin reduction of an exposure process defining fine patterns) arise due to such high integration and speed.